


The Good Pet

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: Peter loves to be Ron's good little pet.





	The Good Pet

**Author's Note:**

> So before you start reading this, you need to know THIS IS PURE CRACK. Written for amusement.
> 
> Warnings for smut, bestiality and probably a bunch of other weird stuff.
> 
> This might scar you for life, so there's that too.
> 
> Please enjoy! (And I apologise in advance).

I was in my favourite place – the Shrieking Shack. My school friends and I used to go there when we were kids and it was always a safe place for me. It reminded me of them.

I was asked there by my lover, and boy was I eager to see him again. We hadn't seen each other for a while and I was longing for his sweet, gentle (and slightly rough) touch.

Oh wait, I never introduced myself. My name is Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail, aka Scabbers. I'm an Animagus, and my animal form is a rat. I never used to like my animal form, but it seems that my lover and I only met through that ratty connection, so for that, I'm grateful.

Anyway, back to the story. I was in the Shrieking Shack waiting for my lover and I smelt something familiar. It was a rat treat. Not just  _any_  rat treat, but my favourite kind with the crunchy outer shell and the chewy centre. I turned into a rat and investigated.

As a rat, I could pinpoint the exact location of the yummy treat. I nibbled on it and revelled in its delicious taste for a full minute before I realised that there was another one right in front of my little nose. I devoured it, and then realised there was another. It was then that it clicked – someone had left a yummy trail of treats for me so that I could reach the ultimate prize… my lover.

So I followed the trail, pretending I had no idea. I ate each and every treat with such adoration that I could practically feel them enlarging my already podgy belly.

When I reached my final treat, I refrained from looking at what I knew was awaiting me. I wanted to enjoy my treat fully and also keep my lover waiting a little bit longer. I wanted him to get the chance to watch me seductively gnawing on a tiny rat treat. I ate that final treat in slow motion. Chewing down on it softly and wagging my skinny little tail was almost enough to send me over the edge, but I had enough self-control to stop my ratsflow.

When I finally swallowed the treat, I slowly glanced up and saw him. He looked magnificent. His shiny ginger messy hair and his beautiful freckles made him evermore gorgeous. He was completely naked, leaning back against the dirty sofa with his legs spread wide apart and his hand on his cock. I wanted to grab him and have him there and then, but before I got the chance to transform, his huge hand had wrapped around my entire body and he lifted me off of the dusty floor.

I loved the feeling of being carried by him. My life was in his hands, and I trusted him completely. As he carried me, I stared up at his face and wagged my tail again to tell him how horny I was.

He sat back down on the sofa with me still in his hands. I loved when his face was this huge – all I could see, hear, smell and feel was him. It was intoxicating. He smiled at me and rubbed his index finger and his middle finger on the bit of fur between my eyes. Boy, did it feel great!

"Scabbers," he spoke, still caressing my fur. "You look exceptionally furry tonight and you  _know_  how badly that turns me on."

I stared right up at him. I wanted to transform back into a human so that I could give him a real good time, but he was only interested in my small furriness in that moment.

He rolled me over in his palm so that I was lying on my back, fully exposed. At this point I couldn't even see him, but I was very aroused.

"Scabbers. Peter. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this to you," he said softly. I could feel his nail digging into my chest and I knew he could feel my heartbeat quicken at his touch. I strained to look at him, but it was difficult. If I could bet, I'd bet his ears were Gryffindor red at this point.

His finger slowly moved down my body. The only thought that was going through my head was "is he going to touch my cock?". He'd never touched me in that way before as a rat, but secretly I had always been craving it.

His finger moved closer and closer to my money-maker, and I prayed for him to touch it. I think I even made a small 'squeak', which really aroused him. I heard him moan and then I was gone – his finger grazed over my tiny little penis and I couldn't stop myself from ejaculating all over his pinky finger. It flowed and flowed, and he kept his finger in place for as long as it took for me to finish.

When I was finally done, he moved his finger off me and I rolled over, rubbing the excess off into his palm. I gazed up at him as he raised his hand to his mouth. He stared straight into my eyes as he licked my cum off his finger.

Without so much as a warning, he was putting me down. I wave of disappointment washed over me for a second, but then I realised where he had put me. I was perched on the tip of his extremely hard cock. A large bead of precum was pooled at the slit. I glanced up at him and he nodded, knowing my thoughts.

My tiny pink tongue flicked out of my mouth and I licked up his precum like it was another rat treat. When I'd swallowed the delicious fluid, I continued licking his cock as quickly and as seductively as I could manage in my rat form. He seemed to be enjoying it; the sounds he was making were some of the sexiest sounds I had ever heard. Within minutes, I was completely saturated in his hot white cum.

I licked as much as I could, but my small body was drenched. I stood for about five minutes, soaked in his cum, watching him recover from his orgasm. Finally, he spoke.

"Change," he moaned, placing me back onto the floor. I did as I was told. I hastily transformed back into a human and stared up at him, exhilarated.

"Mmm," he said, looking down at me. "That's my good rat. Do you want to get naked for me?"

"Yeah," I practically panted.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Yes, Ron," I replied, slowly removing my shirt and then my trousers and my boxers.

He looked at me as though I were a piece of meat. I was more than double his age and double his weight, but I still felt completely and utterly vulnerable standing before him, stark naked.

"Turn around," Ron muttered. I did as he asked, turning slowly. We stood like that for a minute – me facing the wall, and him facing the backside of me. The silence was starting to become unbearable, so I spoke.

"Ron… what do you want me to do next?" I asked.

"I want you to get down on your hands and knees for me," Ron replied. I didn't move, so he continued. "You'll do as I say, won't you? I've trained you well. You're my good little pet."

That sent me over the edge, so I did as I was told. I'd be his 'good little pet'. I'd do  _anything_  for Ron Weasley. He was a fantastic owner, but moreover, he was an  _amazingly_  tantalising lover. I lowered myself onto my hands and my knees and waited. I was worried about getting splinters in my palms and my knees.

Before I could register what was happening, Ron was spanking me hard. I screamed and tried to control myself… it didn't hurt, it didn't… but…

He spanked me again and again. The force of his hits reverberated through my body, my flabby skin rippling almost poetically.

"Are you ready to get fucked now, my sweet little pet?" he asked. I knew it wasn't a question; he was  _going_  to fuck me, whether I was ready or not. But I was definitely ready.

"Yes," I replied, breathless.

Ron pulled my ass cheeks apart. I felt his slim finger - which had been so large earlier – graze against my tight little asshole.

Before I knew what I was saying, the words had come out. "Lick it," I moaned.

Ron didn't reply to this. I wondered if I had upset or disgusted him, but by the time I'd opened my mouth to ask him, I felt his tongue flick over my asshole.

"Wow," I murmured, lost in the feeling. "Wow, Ron… that's… OH!"

Ron was eating my fat ass like it was a juicy bit of chicken that had suddenly appeared on the table in the Great Hall during a feast. I couldn't get enough of the feeling. He was  _demolishing_ it.

"F-fuck me," I managed to get out. Ron leaned back and I could hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke.

"Of course, my love."

It took less than three seconds before I was being entered through the back door. I bit down hard on my bottom lip, drawing blood. It wasn't a perfect fit; Ron's cock was far too big for me and we both knew it.

He had always been a rough lover. He barely gave me a chance to get used to having such a large thing inside me before he went straight into thrusting. I let out a loud scream. Was he harder than usual? Because this was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"You like that, don't you?" Ron panted, thrusting harder into me.

"I  _love_  it," I managed to get out between moans. With every thrust I felt his balls slapping against me, and it turned me on more than I care to admit.

Ron grabbed me, pulling me upright. His cock was still deep inside me. He wrapped his arms tight around my body and brought his mouth closer to my ear. I could feel his breaths against my skin and it almost brought me to completion there and then. "Peter," he whispered softly into my ear. "When I'm fucking you, do you know what I'm imagining?"

"What's that?"

I could feel him smirking against my ear. "I'm imagining you as a rat."

He let go of me and shoved me back down to the ground. I kept myself up with my left hand used my right hand to grab my own throbbing erection.

"Mmm, you rub your tiny little cock for me," Ron murmured, thrusting again and again with more force each time.

"It's not tiny," I practically growled. He liked to make fun of me. Teasing was his favourite thing, and embarrassingly, I liked it too. The fact was, I  _did_  have a small cock. Ron always liked to joke that he would sit on it and not feel a thing.

"It's the smallest thing I've ever seen," Ron replied, grabbing my ass and holding me still while he pounded me. "If I didn't know it was there, I probably wouldn't even see it."

"F- _fuck_ ," I groaned, closing my eyes and feeling him completely destroy my ass.

"Is my little rat nearly ready to come?" Ron asked. I tried to reply, but all I could manage were a few pathetic whimpers. All that could be heard for the next two minutes was the loud slapping of skin on skin, the ragged breathing of my ginger lover and my own pitiful moans.

Ron's nails dug into my hips as his thrusts became more desperate. "I'm going to fill you up, okay?" he breathed heavily.

"Please," I moaned.

It only took a couple more thrusts before Ron finally blew his load inside me. A slow release of warmth filled me up and even when he removed his cock from my ass, I still never felt empty. Ron was still inside me, in the liquid sense.

He turned me over and smirked down at my flushed face. His eyes lowered to my swollen cock. I went to touch it and he slapped my hand away.

"I'll do it," Ron said, grabbing it with his index finger and his thumb to humiliate me further by emphasising how small it was.

He only had to stroke it a couple of times before he had me writhing uncontrollably beneath him.

"I'm – I'm going to-" I panted, grasping everywhere to hold onto something but there was nothing to hold onto.

Ron continued slowly stroking me while he lowered his face so it was level with my cock. "In my mouth," he demanded.

It was like his words were my permission to finally let go. And I did. I rode my orgasm out, shrieking loudly and watching lustfully as my pathetic amount of cum squirted into Ron's waiting mouth.

If I thought he was going to swallow it, I was sorely mistaken. He swirled it around in his mouth for a moment and then spat it out onto my flabby tummy.

Ron stood up and got dressed while I lay there covered in my own cum, my ass leaking from his earlier load.

After he finished getting dressed, he glanced down at me. "I have to get back now." Just as he walked out of the room, he tossed me a small bag of rat treats and smirked at me. "For your good behaviour, Scabbers."

With that, Ron left. He left me naked, he left me alone, he left me in a compromising position, he left me sticky and he left me wet. But mostly, he left me with a very sore ass.

It had been the best day of my life.


End file.
